Naivety Is Dressed In Leather
by Flowing Tears
Summary: Roxanne hangs out with her blue boyfriend and contemplates their relationship. What it has been, what it is now and what she wants it to become. Set three months after the defeat of Tighten.


Title: Naivety Is Dressed In Leather

Summary: Roxanne hangs out with her blue boyfriend and contemplates their relationship. What it has been, what it is now and what she wants it to become. Set three months after the defeat of Tighten.

Genre: Romance/Humour.

Pairings: Roxanne/Megamind established relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind characters, heroes, villains, environments etc, etc. Any OC, hero, villain or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: T for some bad words and the mentioning of naughty things. Just to be really, really safe.

A/N: I think Megamind is my new favourite animation film. Not to mention I already read some fics out here, and they were so much fun and inspiring.

…- Naivety Is Dressed In Leather -…

"I'm making thee, you want some?" She's immediately met with his bright green stare, a small smile on his lips playing out. "Yes, please." Still smiling he returns to his book, and she herself gets up from her spot next to him and moves towards the kitchen.

It's always two words. Yes, please. Or Yes Roxanne. Or sure, dear. She sighs softly while working on the water heater, filling it with water and attending to their cups before it would finish boiling. She had given up on this particular subject a week ago. For her, yes, sure, ok and no are just fine. For someone who used to be a villain Megamind is awfully polite and even patient with her. Of course she's seen him flush with anger, grow a few shades paler with fright, and of course they had their arguments and other little disputes at least once every month or so like every normal couple does.

Megamind has… changed. After the death and 'resurrection' of Metro Man, after the creation and defeat of Tighten, after going from Awesome Bad guy of Villainous Badassery to Awesome Good guy of Heroic Badassery. (There's a million more where that came from) She had been close enough to him to notice the changes. She noticed how much more relaxed he seems now, compared to his almost hyperactive former self back in the days he would kidnap her, rampage through the city, getting his butt handed to him by Metro Man and once more being dumped in jail. There's a lot less jumping around, a lot less dancing and flamboyance and a lot less shouting.

Roxanne herself believes that in the last three months she had gotten to meet the real Megamind. The one that isn't out for power. The one that isn't constantly running on a sugar high.

The one that isn't so desperate for attention and a place in the world. Even if that place was on the malevolent side of the line.

The one that was Bernard. That had been the real him after all, a bit more relaxed though, and he still loves to hear himself talk. She likes to hear him talk too.

The water boiler is beeping softly, its lights going out. Looking back at he boyfriend she absently smiles, he can still throw himself into things if he wants to. Right now he's thrown himself into the work of Joan M. Auel, a very famous writer. He's been reading her books for the past two days. Megamind is a fast reader, and can dig into a book from beginning to end and read hours upon hours on end. He's going through her third book, barely stopped to eat or sleep, although Roxanne knew how to divert his attention.

The way you distract any man.

Something she was going to put out later too, when they would go to bed and she had to lure him away from his book.

It wasn't always like this though, the beginning of their relationship had been so different. The beginning as in her and Megamind. Not her and Bernard.

One time they had gotten into an argument when he had tried to kiss her on the lips. Roxanne doesn't even remember why she got so angry in the first place. For some unexplainable reason, instead of retaliating with witty comebacks and well placed and much deserved anger he had shied away like a beaten little puppy, had muttered apologies all the while stepping back and looking as if she were going to hit him. Or maybe even leave him. She had never seen him as afraid as that evening. Not even against Tighten, and _he_ had been pretty scary. Even if he was a dweeb.

From then on, though their fight had ended and had been made up the next day he didn't try to be too close to her for a week and had even refused to hold her hand for the next two.

_Do you really think that I would ever be with you?_

The way he had looked back up at her question with a look of utter defeat, and how he had whispered a soft 'no' still breaks her heart. For some reason she feels that _that_ had some connection with the way he had behaved throughout the last three months.

With a soft sigh she pours the water into the two mugs.

Well… it would explain a lot of things.

Turning, with both mugs in hand she leaves her kitchen, her feet warming up when she exchanges the tiles for the rug in her living room. Megamind sits there quietly on one of her couches, quietly, reading his book. Roxanne takes a moment to just stare at him ignoring the hotness of the mugs seeping into her hands. Up until now she hadn't realised it, but now, seeing him so quiet and devoid of evil plotting, she finally comprehends the gravity of it all.

She has tamed this monster.

With a smile she places the mugs on the table. Megamind looks up at the familiar clink and gives her a grateful smile. Before diving back into his book he waits for her to sit back down. Roxanne nearly drops herself on the couch next to him with her cup in hand, snuggling up against him. His long arm snakes around her waist, careful not to touch her naughty parts.

For someone as dastardly arrogant as Megamind one would think he would have the initial guts to do whatever he wanted. Of course her blue boyfriend does whatever he wants still, though now everything he does could be considered 'less evil' and the only things he did when he didn't want to do them was when Roxanne ordered him to do it. No biting or kicking or slapping people or threatening them with his lasers. No spooking or stalking or haunting them with his mere presence. No robbing and stealing and explosions and setting things on fire. No lasers, which she knows he loves with a passion. No kidnapping and threatening to attack the city.

And especially, no lasers.

Period.

And just like that he did what she wanted, when she wanted it, whatever it was she wanted. Roxanne hadn't asked him much to begin with, just the obvious things like please behave yourself or stop laughing that manically and stop pointing the damn laser.

_Ah! Get back you savages!_

_It's ok! He's just not used to positive feedback._

It had taken six more incidents like this before he finally stopped pointing the laser at others. Old habits die hard even if his were dangerous or just annoying at times. Or silly.

Speaking of silly.

Minion is a whole character on his own.

She really likes Minion. He's quite the clown, like he always has been. Polite too, like he always was. He used to treat her very well whenever they would kidnap her, sometimes even offer her things if she had to be in their custody for longer periods of time.

And now, with her on Megamind's arm they'll exchange pleasantries whenever she's at the lair and eat whatever it is Minion has cooked up. He always cooks, she learned, for Megamind can't cook to save his own life. He couldn't boil water, or pour it in a pan for the life of him.

Which is, pretty funny. Him being a mega ultra super genius and all.

_You fantastic fish you._

The relationship between Minion and Megamind had been a little weird to witness in the beginning. The enormous amount of patience Megamind seemed to have with him whenever something went wrong had actually startled her the first time they had accidentally kidnapped her instead of some chick who was believed to be Metro man's girlfriend at the time. She had been tied to something, as always, with a bag over her head, as always, hearing them whisper about their evil plotting at each other.

Like always.

However, halfway through Megamind's speech, which had her terrified at the beginning, Metro man had blasted through the front door and had begun his little save the girl bit.

There had been a fight like she had never seen before, with Metro Man having to fend off lasers shot by various machines throughout the lair and Megamind himself. She had been worried sick, inwardly telling herself that when she was going to survive this she was going to be a better person and always go to church and give to charity and whatnot.

Oh, she had been worried for Metro Man trying to save her too of course.

She had screamed at the top of her lungs when Minion, seeming to come out of nowhere had untied her from the chair and had picked her up like she weigh nothing. Her screech had the two other men pausing their fight, to which Minion had turned towards them and shouted:

"It's ok, I'm just going to get her out of the line of fire."

To which Megamind, yes, _he_ had shouted back:

"Oh right, yes. We wouldn't want her to get hurt of course."

Whereas Metro Man added with a dashing smile:

"Oh yes, because that would be pointless." Megamind had nodded at him, agreed with him. And then the fighting continued.

That had been the only day Roxanne had been scared when Megamind kidnapped her.

Oh yes, in the beginning she had been terrified. Who wouldn't be, being kidnapped by an alien fish in a gorilla suit, being shipped off in a camouflaged car (back then it was still camouflaged, and not nearly as invisible as the Invisible Car Megamind owns today) and waking up staring at an evil genius planning to feed you to sharks. It had been sharks at the time, until Megamind grew tired of them and was sued by PETA, then it became alligators.

She had done the exact same thing as any other cliché damsel in distress in any other cliché movie: cry and scream her little lungs out until her hero came to save her.

Ah good times.

She would have to call Minion, spend a day with him. Minion seems fond of her, he seems fond of everyone of course. He's a good and smart fish and throughout the last months Roxanne had seen why Megamind likes him so much.

It's that cute little face of his.

_Code, __light the fireworks! _

_Sir, the whole point of a code is…_

_Code, just do it!_

She catches herself smiling at that one. Those two and their silly codes. Sometimes she wonders if Megamind is being so silly on purpose.

The thee of them both finished she yawns and stretches. "You coming?" She gives him a small smile, her fingers already curling around a wrist. "Of course, I'll just finish this page…"

"That page will become the chapter, and the chapter will become the book, and then the book will become the rest of the series." She comments dryly, smile growing when he notices she's caught him. And here comes the look. That cute, puppy eyes, big cute blue alien look that used to get her to cut him some slack. Of course, Roxanne wouldn't be Roxanne if she wouldn't catch that one. Instead she wordlessly leans closer to him, using the wide front opening of her nighties to do their job. His sad little look fades the moment he looks down, and he could well have gotten a smack from the forget-me-stick.

Feeling playful she purrs: "I will wrestle you for that book, and you know I'll win." His beautiful green eyes shoot back up at her, and he does the next thing out of pure, evil villain instinct.

"Minion!" Needless to say, a quick second later he catches himself, seeing as they are not in his evil lair turned good lair, and that Minion himself was no where to be seen. With a sulk and a grunt Megamind drops the book on the table, having memorised the page where he had been so rudely interrupted. Feeling mighty smug and trying not to laugh too hard the brunette drags him into her… their bedroom. Victory is sweet. Even after winning again and again _and again_ all these years it's still good.

Megamind doesn't protest any further as they crawl between the sheets, nor does he make any further moves then kissing her goodnight. This used to bother Roxanne, but that concern had ebbed away the longer she spend time with him and the more she got to know him. The last three months have been so overwhelming for him and her both, mostly for him though. He wasn't used to the praise, the cheer, the applause. He would be the one ending up behind bars, not in front of them.

_The thing about bad guys? They always lose!_

True that.

They settle beneath the sheets, with Megamind settling on his back and Roxanne half draping herself over him. She feels lips gently caress her forehead.

The first time she had dragged him into her bedroom to go to sleep (Really just sleep, and she didn't want him spending the night on the couch) he had stood there awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably all the while as she got into her nightgown in the bathroom. At first glance she knew something was wrong, but she hadn't understood what it could be exactly.

Did he think she was expecting to get some from him and was he nervous because of that?

Or did her gown make him nervous?

Or did the idea of having to sleep in her bed make him nervous?

Or maybe all of the above? As she figured, her double bed was big enough for two people, and why force him to take the couch when he could have a well deserved (And much needed) sleep in her bed. She did like the idea of having him close.

"Where… do I sleep?" He had asked her in a tiny, barely audible voice, and it had killed her.

At that moment action seemed better then words so she, silently and gently, grabbed him by the wrists and had pulled him towards the bed. She had gotten beneath the blankets herself before sitting up and patting the mattress next to her, leaving enough room for him. It had been hard not to giggle like a little girl when he hesitated for a moment but got in after her, smoothly sliding in between the sheets.

They had exchanged a quick and soft kiss, though it had seemed a little forced on her boyfriend's part before settling. Roxanne had kept her distance, letting him calm down and silently letting him know that he didn't need to be nervous, that she didn't expect anything from him.

After all, nothing he didn't want to happen had to happen.

Roxanne had shifted beneath the sheets a couple of times, relaxing and enjoying herself with her blue little hero right next to her. It had been nice, his presence, just him. She couldn't remember the last time she had appreciated another man's company like his. Not in a way like Metro Man. Or in a way like Hal. Definitely not Hal. And she isn't going to begin with Tighten.

She didn't fall asleep right away, became a little cautious when she heard her fresh lover shift on the mattress. He would lie still after that for a certain period of time before shifting again. Roxanne hadn't thought much of it, had spared only half a thought that maybe he was uncomfortable. After a while she decided to settle on her side, her back to Megamind. Sleep still eluded her because of his shifting, after all she did have her bed all to herself for a very long time and probably needed to get used to someone else nearby. However, in her sleep induced mind she could have sworn the mattress had tilted next to her, but when nothing happened for quite a while after that she drifted off ever so slightly.

It was then he shifted again, seeming to try and be as quiet as he could, and the mattress dipping once again drew her from sleep. She didn't move though, even as a thin arm gently snaked around her waist and something warm and pleasant settled against her. Even through her back she could feel his somewhat erratic heartbeat, but she chose to lay still, chose to wait and see what he would do.

When his heartbeat slowly calmed and faded and he immensely relaxed into sleep, she had smiled.

Of course, that was the first time he slept here, that was almost two months ago and now he wasn't nervous anymore. And he didn't need an hour to collect his balls and put an arm around her and pull her close. And he didn't hesitate anymore to steal kisses from her like the little crook he is.

That gesture had been very charming, because all though Megamind didn't seem to want certain things to happen yet, when he slid his arm around her and moved against her he had been tense as if expecting a slap, a yelling, a tirade, anything but her acceptance.

She wanted him to open up more, take more initiative. And the whole 'kissing incident' they had prior to this, with the yelling she gave him and how he had backed down she had quickly learned to relax. Take it easy. Because the next time he might shy away even further. And that is the last thing she wants from him. Especially if she ever wants to go to the next level with him.

Keep in mind, if that is possible.

There is the whole reproducing thing.

She herself believes that sex isn't the most important part of a relationship, something she has been repeating to herself over and over _and over_ the more she got to know him. She didn't know if they could have sex, if he had the necessary 'components' to perform in the bedroom. Though his tight leather jeans were, well, just that, tight, there had been much left to the imagination.

Maybe he doesn't have genitalia?

Maybe he will never be able to go further then kissing, because his kind reproduces differently?

Maybe his kind, his species reproduced in tubes or mated like those blue people in that 'Avatar' movie or maybe they didn't reproduce with a mate at all but his kind consisted of only one sex or maybe they cloned like in that Star Trek episode with all the clones?

Well… maybe she doesn't care for that anyway.

There is always improvisation.

"You want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Ok." He quietly replies, relaxed.

Smiling she closes her eyes, realising this is the first time since their relationship started he had replied with only one word. Just like she wanted him to do. Maybe, if she has just a little more patience with him, this wasn't going to be as hard as she first though.

She must be overthinking things.

-Einde

Whoo first Megamind fic. I certainly had fun myself. Hope you did too. I hope they were IC enough, Megamind is _so_ spontaneous it's hard to keep him straight, and I did want him to 'calm down' a bit after switching to the other side of the line.

Just let me know what you think, I want to update another one shot and if you have any tips that could help (besides watching the movie, already watched it three times from beginning to end for this fic) I would appreciate them.


End file.
